A Wintery Flight in the Evening
by Wolfish Familiar
Summary: Marisa is determined to visit Reimu every once in a while, even if that means taking on the chilly weather in order to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A wintery fic, because why not? Also it's the perfect season for one as well, unless you're reading this in the middle of spring or something. This was one of the first fics I have written for touhou around two years ago and was gathering dust on my usb, so characters may be a little ooc. But enjoy!

* * *

It was in the middle of the day and yet, it looked as if it was settling into evening. All around Gensoukyou was covered in a thick blanket of snow. This would have been a beautiful sight if it was not for the harsh winds and the snowflakes that act more like hailstones then real snowflakes. And the temperature that made Gensoukyou feel more like the arctic. You would think that no one would be crazy enough to walk or even travel through this arctic hell. Well, you're wrong; one person is crazy enough to traverse through the blizzard. Her name is Marisa Kirisame. She is on her way to meet her best friend and miko, Reimu Hakurei. Of course, she could have waited for the blizzard to pass before making a journey to the shrine. But this is Marisa we're talking about. Someone who is outgoing as well as impatient. However, Marisa wanted to see Reimu that day and proceeds to, even if it does mean freezing half to death to get to the shrine. Luckily, she had a coat that could stop her from freezing, but the coat did not protect her from the downpour of snow, hail and rain. By the time she was a third of her journey to the shrine, she was soaked practically to the bone.

 _'My god this weather! I hope it won't turn out like that incident that Cirno had accidentally made ze.'_

Marisa had closed her eyes and remembered what had happened. Unfortunately, at that moment, a snowball flew in the sky and hit Marisa square in the face, causing her to lose balance on her broomstick and falling to the ground. She survives for three reasons. One, she was flying close enough to the ground not to be killed on impact. Two, the ground snow cushioned her fall. Three, she was resilient to trivial things like that. The snow had to be at least six inches deep for Marisa to sink into it. She just stayed there, figuring out if she had any injuries or broken bones. But she had to move quickly unless she wanted to be buried under another two inches of snow that was quickly building up. Because of that thought, Marisa quickly got up and proceeded to look for her witch hat and broom. She did find both after ten minutes, albeit sodden and covered in snow, she turned around and saw Cirno, who looked pretty smug.

"Alright, Cirno. What did you do ze?"

"Of course, the only thing I would do in this weather! I'm pretty proud of it."

 _'So she's the one who threw it.'_

"Cirno, please. I don't really have time of this, so could you move out of the way and preferably pester someone else, ze?."

The ice fairy only glared at her, making it clear she isn't going to move. Marisa sighed and proceeded to walk past her.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Not up to the challenge? Not the great-"

As soon as Marisa pulled out her mini Hakkero and aimed it at the ice fairy, Cirno immediately shut up and scrambled away. Marisa grinned as she pocketed the object, knowing that the tactic would work every time with faeries.

 _'I guess that I will be walking the rest of the way since my broom is frozen over. If I'm mistaken, I think that's the shrine, so it won't be a long walk, ze.'_

However she was mistaken on one thing. Not that it wasn't the Hakurei shrine, but the walk would be tougher then she thought. It was now reaching evening and Marisa was beginning to worry when her sight was slowly shortening with the declining light and increasing hail and snow, blanketing the atmosphere in a grey curtain. Marisa ended up tripping up on some things that had littered the ground before snow started falling, then tripping on a tree root, making her frustration to actually getting there grow.

 _'This weather! Can I at least get there in one piece?!'_

Marisa barely made it before she froze to death. However, when she got to the shrine and celebrated her victory getting there, a large lump of snow that was on top of the shrine dislodged and poured onto Marisa, encasing her in the cold snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : the second part of this story, which I wanted to put up on Christmas/before (but I ended up being busy and not to mention this took a while to edit). So I hope you had a wonderful Christmas/having a wonderful holiday!

Ninjashot37- first of all, thank you! With Marisa being able to fly without the broom, I already knew, but I forgot about the detail (so thanks for reminding me). I wanted to put across that the weather was bad to fly in regardless, but I might not have expressed it enough.

* * *

Reimu was inside, enjoying the warmth the fire radiated and was glad that she was inside instead of outside in the freezing cold weather. She heard some noises from outside and thought nothing of it. But it wasn't long until she heard snow dislodging from the shrine roof and a cry of surprise, resulting in her attention. Deciding if to investigate out in the cold, or stay inside, where it's warm?

"Ahh, fine! If it's that ice fairy again, I swear..."

She got up and opened the shrine door and what greeted her was a pile of snow with a broom handle sticking out. A witches hat was comically placed on top of the pile, as if to say that person turned into a pile of snow. Reimu sighed and started to dig away the snow to uncover the person trapped inside with her hands. It wasn't long until she uncovered two golden coloured eyes.

"Hello, Marisa."

The monotone voice of the shrine maiden did not demure Marisa's cheerfulness, however the cold was.

"H-hey, R-Reimu. Th-thought I d-drop by, z-ze."

Reimu could see that Marisa's face was starting to lose it's rosy colour.

"My god, Marisa. You're going to get hypothermia out here! Come on."

Reimu held out her hand to help the shivering magician up, which she accepted. But due to the harsh weather, the wooden flooring on the outside balcony around the shrine was iced on some parts. Reimu slipped and sent both her and Marisa to the ground.

"Ow, that's going to sting later."

"Sorry Reimu."

The harsh weather was forgotten about as snow continued to fall. Both catching each other's eye, unwilling to look away until an icy gust of wind snapped them out of their trance. Noticing their predicament, Marisa quickly got off of Reimu and helped her to her feet. Once to her feet, Reimu looked at Marisa again to see that she refused to look at Reimu, instead took interest in the floor. She also noticed that there was a blush forming across her cheeks, thinking it was due to the harsh weather, Reimu thought that was the time to head inside, grabbing Marisa's hat and broom and ushered the blonde inside.

Once inside, Reimu handed Marisa a kimono to wear to let her witch outfit dry, pushing Marisa in the direction of one of the rooms to change. Halfway through changing, she could hear Reimu knocking on the door.

"I have some towels for you, they're outside the door."

Marisa quickly changed and walked out the room, grabbing the towels on her way out. She saw Reimu at the table, holding a cup with steaming liquid inside.

"You're still going to get hypothermia if you don't dry your hair. Sit by the fire and I'll dry it for you."

Marisa did as she was asked and saw Reimu take out a blanket from the cupboard and draped it around her shoulders. Reimu then took the towel that was messily put on the back of one of the chairs and sat behind Marisa to dry her hair. Even though it was a kind gesture to do, it was also an intimate gesture. Marisa could feel Reimu's fingers through the towel on her head moving as if they were massaging it and closed her eyes in enjoyment.

She could feel Reimu getting closer to her. Marisa tried to put it at the back of her mind, to ignore it. But Reimu was still there getting closer. Marisa didn't even acknowledge that Reimu stopped drying her hair. Suddenly, Reimu grabbed Marisa's shoulders and pulled her backwards. Making her fall onto the floor.

"Hey, Reimu what are you..."

Marisa suddenly went quiet when Reimu leaned over her. Reimu's eyes darting back and forth between Marisa's. Just what is she doing? A minute later, Reimu regained her composure and moved away from Marisa to sit beside her, as if that moment never happened.

"You should get some sleep."

Marisa, although a little confused, nodded as she felt suddenly drowsy as her eyelids began to close. Soon she was overcome with sleep, that strange moment completely forgotten about.

Marisa woke to the daylight seeping into the open doorway. She yawned and sat up, noticing the breakfast on the table, presumably for her, but Reimu was no where to be found.

 _'Must be outside, sweeping the snow off the path.'_

Marisa ate the breakfast and changed into her now fully dry clothes and headed outside. Reimu was indeed sweeping the path of snow, She saw Marisa and nodded to acknowledge her. Then stopped her sweeping and headed towards the shrine.

"Well, it looks like it stopped snowing for a while, so it would be safe for flight."

"Kicking me out already? Had enough of me, ze?"

Reimu blushed and turned her back on Marisa, pretending to put the broom on the side so that the blonde couldn't see her bashfulness.

"Hey, Reimu."

Reimu turned to see what Marisa wanted to say, but instead once she turned, Marisa moved forward and placed her lips on Reimu's. The brunette widened her eyes in shock, her heartbeat quickening and her grip on the broom tightened. But her eyes quickly fluttered shut as she started to enjoy the kiss. A few seconds later, Marisa slowly pulled away, opening her eyes to see a heavily blushing, and dumbfounded Reimu, who gently placed her fingers over her lips. Marisa grinned as she tipped her hat down a little.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, ze."

She winked at Reimu before hopping on her broom and zoomed into the sky. Both girls smiling to themselves as they parted ways.


End file.
